Rebirth of the Rebel
by icEspArk
Summary: What if Shiva Garland had preserved Sword's body? Will he challenge Ios to a dual immediately? What about Souma? Will he react positively? or will it be negative?


Disclaimer: Devil Devil no mine, plot mine.  
  
Summary: What if Shiva Garland had preserved Sword's body? Will he challenge Ios to a dual immediately? What about Souma? Will he react positively? or will it be negative?  
  
vvvv  
  
Rebirth of The Rebel  
  
Chapter 1: The Punishing Devil  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Talking"  
  
vvvv  
  
A beautiful girl with her long hair tied back, and a towel wrapped around her, entered the hot spring.  
  
Just as Sword looked up, she sank into the water, exclaiming "Eeek! Oh no, did I come to the men's section by mistake!?"  
  
Before continuing "I... I'm sorry... Since I'll leave right away, could you please turn the other way..."  
  
'Eh? Hehehe... Maybe coming wasn't so bad after all, but if I handle this well...' "We can be in here together." Sword replied, still leaning onto the rock he rested on when she came in.  
  
"No, don't go..." said the girl "Sword! Because you die here!!" Saying so, she sprouted long claws from her fingers, and slashed downwards-  
  
-onto the rock that Sword had leant upon. "Wha... What!?" Asked the shocked female. Before being pushed into the water by Sword.  
  
"A Well-planned disguise, but... You can't erase the smell of a Devil! Much less a Punishing Devil! Hmph, I don't like being attacked by trickery!" Sword said as he leaped away from behind her.  
  
"Traitor! I will destroy you!" the Punishing Devil said as she jumped out of the water "But not here, wear your clothes then look at the pillars outside in the garden, there will be a message there."  
  
Just as she finished, she changed into her Devil form and flew away. 'Hmph, wonder why she wants to kill me in the garden, instead of here where the water will wash away her scent, and no one will know.' Thought Sword as he started wearing his clothes.  
  
vvvv  
  
'Where is the message, I wonder? Bothersome pillars! Hmm?? Oh there it is.. She wants me to meet her in the Yard of Stones? Hmph, at least you gotta give it to her to find out where is near and where we won't be bothered..' Sword grumbled, as he made his way to the Yard of Stones.  
  
vvvv  
  
"Welcome Sword, to the Yard of Stones." Said the Punishing Devil as she sat on a huge slab of rock.  
  
"Yeah yeah, now why did you call me to meet you here? Get it over and done with, you're behaving like an old hag!"Sword replied sarcastically.  
  
"Now now, have a little patience. Here follow me, I have something that is yours..." The female devil stood up and walked over to a large hill made up of all shapes and sizes of rocks, stopped in front of a particularly huge boulder and moved it away, walking in.  
  
'What could she possibly have that is mine? Ios is with the Old Man, and that brat, Nanami is with Mizuno. Well, it can't hurt to have a look, can it?' Sword thought, as he walked cautiously into the little mountain of rocks.  
  
Inside he found a flight of stairs spiraling downwards into darkness. Shrugging, he walked down the stairs, which gradually came to a stop in front of a long and huge rectangle box with wires attached to it, beside a machine with the other end of the wires connected.  
  
"What? The item that you have that belongs to me is in this big box?" "Yes, wait and watch." Came her reply as she stood in front of a few switches, she flicked the switches and the box opened, showing the treasure of what they held to Sword.  
  
"W-what?" Sword stuttered as he stared at the body in the rectangular box. It wasn't as old body, it wasn't even a body of a mortal!  
  
Heck! It was his own body, the one which he thought would have been lost after he had suffered severe injuries dealt by Angel Ios, in the last dual they had.  
  
The only time which she could have found it, was just after he had possessed Souma's body. Which wasn't possible since the Gate to the Human World wasn't open at that time.  
  
So how did she find the body, unless someone powerful helped her.  
  
"How did you come across my body? Who aided you in preserving and reviving it? Why are you showing me my body? What can you gain by having me return to it?" Demanded Sword, as the female Devil approached.  
  
vvvv  
  
Author's Notes: My first time writing an anime/manga-based fic. Hope that there will be more Devil & Devil fans out there. 


End file.
